Life After
by Rizu Asami
Summary: Kehidupan Miyu dan Kanata setelah kepergian Ruu tak banyak berubah. Namun, kali ini Miyu yang jarang tumbang akhirnya terkena demam tinggi karena kesepian. Kanata yang terlalu sibuk kuliah lah penyebabnya. Lalu, apa yang terjadi pada Miyu selanjutnya? CHAPTER 3 [TAMAT]
1. The Doctor of Love

**Disclaimer : Daa! Daa! Daa by Mika Kawamura**

 **Rating : M sepertinya**

 **Pairing : Pastinya Kanata Saionji sama Miyu Kozuki**

 **Warning : Authornya masih newbie, jadi ceritanya masih aneh, absurd, dan tidak sesuai EYD. Oh, iya, sepertinya imej karakternya jadi jauuuuhhhhh banget dari aslinya karya Mika Kawamura sensei. Satu lagi, KUDU, HARUS, DAN WAJIB REVIEW YAAAA...**

Semenjak kepergian Ruu kembali ke Planet Otto, rumah keluarga Saionji menjadi sepi. Meski keluarga Kozuki ikut pindah ke samping kediaman Saionji, namun tempat untuk Ruu dan Wannya tak terganti. Miyu dan Kanata yang menjalani kehidupan normalnya kembali pun kadang kala merasa kesepian.

Kanata yang kini mengambil kuliah jurusan bahasa asing pun semakin sibuk. Miyu kian merasa kesepian. Bahkan ia juga sibuk dengan kuliahnya di jurusan fisika, kejarang bertemuannya dengan Kanata membuat Miyu uring - uringan. Rasa kesepian yang kian memuncak membuat Miyu yang jarang tumbang pun akhirnya terkena demam tinggi. Sayangnya Miki Kozuki dan Yuu Kozuki, orang tua Miyu, saat itu sedang bertugas lagi di NASA.

Dering telepon yang terus bergema memaksa Miyu untuk membuka mata dan turun dari tempat tidurnya. Walau rasa pusing luar biasa yang mendera kepalanya membuatnya kesulitan turun dari tempat tidur, Miyu akhirnya dapat mencapai gagang telepon tepat waktu sebelum dering itu berhenti.

"Astaga, Sayang! Kenapa lama sekali, sih? Kau tahu berapa lama Mama harus menunggu untuk kau menjawab teleponku?" Sambar Ibu Miki Kozuki begitu gagang telepon tertempel sempurna di telinga Miyu.

"Maaf, Mah. Aku merasa tak enak badan sejak bangun tadi." Kata Miyu begitu ibunya berhenti protes di ujung telepon.

"Astaga! Maafkan Mama. Kau sakit, Sayang? Mama pulang sekarang dengan Papa ya?" Kata Ibu Miki terdengar panik karena anak semata wayangnya jatuh sakit.

"Aku akan baik - baik saja setelah minum obat nanti. Jangan asal kabur bersama Papa. Bukankah Mama dan Papa sedang sibuk sekali disana?" Kata Miyu mencegah tindakan bodoh ibunya.

"Iya, sih. Minggu ini ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus Mama dan Papa selesaikan. Tapi kau yakin kau baik - baik saja tanpa kami?" Tanya Ibu Miki cemas diujung telepon.

"Iya, Mah. Miyu baik - baik saja sendirian. Ini hanya demam biasa." Kata Miyu berusaha menyembunyikan demamnya yang hampir mencapai 39 derajat celcius.

"Baiklah. Mama hanya cemas kau sendirian. Lagi pula, kalau ada apa - apa, kau bisa menghubungi Paman Hosho dan Kanata. Jangan lupa minum obat ya, Sayang!" Kata ibunya Miyu sebelum akhirnya menutup telepon.

Setelah berhasil menutup telepon dengan sempurna, akhirnya Miyu kehilangan kesadarannya. Kakinya yang sedari tadi berusaha menahan tubuhnya akhirnya tak kuat lagi menahan bobot tubuhnya. Miyu roboh didekat pintu depan rumahnya.

Sejak pagi Kanata tak mendengar kegaduhan yang Miyu buat. Biasanya Miyu selalu membuat kegaduhan saat menyiapkan sarapan. Kanata merasa tidak tenang merasakan pagi yang damai seperti ini. Mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi sejak kedatangan Ruu, pagi yang tidak damai adalah rutinitasnya. Walau saat ini tidak seramai saat masih ada Ruu, Miyu masih disini. Dia masih menemani Kanata, disampingnya.

"Ayah, tumben pagi ini damai sekali." Kata Kanata sambil meresap sup miso nya.

"Damai? Maksudmu?" Tanya Hosho Saionji tak mengerti.

"Biasanya setiap pagi ada saja kegaduhan dari rumah Miyu. Apalagi sekarang ini dia kan tinggal sendirian." Jelas Kanata sambil menaruh piring bekas makannya ke tempat cuci.

"Iya, ya. Ayah juga heran. Nanti selesai sarapan kau ajak saja dia berangkat bareng. Mungkin dia ketiduran." Kata Hosho Saionji sambil membereskan cucian piring lalu bersiap ke bangunan utama untuk berdoa pada Budha.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi, Yah." Kata Kanata sambil berlalu.

"Hati - hati!"

Kanata merasa tak enak karena tak mendengar sedikitpun kegaduhan dari kediaman Miyu. Apa yang terjadi?

"Hoi! Miyu! Cepat bangun kalau kau tak ingin terlambat ke kampus!" Teriak Kanata dari luar rumah.

Tak terdengar kegaduhan sedikitpun. Kanata yang curiga segera membuka pintu depan. Masih terkunci. Segera ia mencari kunci cadangan yang ia simpan karena Miyu sering ceroboh lupa menaruh kuncinya.

Setelah berhasil membuka pintu depan, Kanata segera menemukan Miyu yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di depan pintu.

"Miyu! Hei, apa yang—? Miyu!" Kanata mulai panik mengguncang tubuh Miyu. Tak ada respon dari gadis manis yang dicintainya itu.

Wajah Miyu terlihat merah dan napasnya memburu. Kanata segera membopong Miyu kedalam kamarnya. Kemudian Kanata menyentuh kening Miyu dengan tangannya. Tangannya terasa terbakar. Segera ia mengambi thermometer dan mengukur suhu tubuh Miyu yang terlihat semakin kepayahan.

Kanata terkejut bukan main saat melihat angka yang ditunjukan thermometer mencapai 39,5 derajat celcius. ' _Sejak kapan anak ini tumbang?'_ pikir Kanata cemas. Dengan tenang, Kanata mengambil kompres dan menyiapkan bubur dan obat untuk Miyu.

Kanata pun segera mengobrak - abrik kotak obat yang berada di dekat dapur. Oh, iya karena seringnya Kanata masuk dan membantu Miyu selama ditinggal kedua orang tuanya, Kanata pun jadi hafal letak semua barang - barang di rumah Miyu. Namun sepertinya untuk mencari obat demam cukup sulit karena banyaknya obat yang terdapat di dalam kotak obat itu.

Setelah 10 menit mencari, Kanata pun berhasil menemukan obat yang dicarinya. Ia segera menyingkirkan obat itu ke atas meja makan dan beralih menuju dapur. Kanata pun mencari bahan makanan apa saja yang dapat ia masak di dapur Miyu.

Tak banyak yang dapat ia masak. Isi kulkasnya hampir kosong. Hanya tersisa daun bawang, jamur, dan seiris ikan mentah. Akhirnya Kanata memutuskan untuk mencampur semua bahan itu kedalam buburnya.

Hal pertama Kanata lakukan adalah membuat Dashi ikan. Lalu dimasukannya segenggam beras dan mengaduknya dengan teratur. Sambil menunggu buburnya matang, Kanata segera mencuci dan mengiris bawang daun dan juga jamurnya. Sesekali dikontrolnya bubur dengan bumbu cinta itu. Sebelum memberikan garam dan gula sebagai penyedap, Kanata terlebih dahulu mencicipi rasa garam yang diambilnya karena Miyu punya keahlian hebat untuk mencampur gula dan garam menjadi satu setiap kali memasak.

Saat buburnya hampir matang, Kanata segera memasukkan jamurnya. Diaduknya bubur penuh kasih sayang itu perlahan sampai jamurnya matang, lalu ditaburinya dengan bawang daun yang sudah ia iris tipis.

Setelah buburnya jadi, Kanata berusaha membangunkan Miyu untuk makan. Dengan setengah sadar, Miyu bangun dan melihat Kanata di sampingnya setelah sebelumnya tak merespon panggilan lembut Kanata.

"Hei, Miyu. Bangun dulu. Makanlah buburmu, lalu minum obat." Kata Kanata lembut.

Masih tak ada respon dari kekasihnya itu. Kanata meletakkan nampan berisi air, bubur, dan obatnya di atas meja di samping tempat tidur Miyu. Dengan sangat lebut, Kanata mengusap pipi Miyu dan kembali membangunkannya. Perlahan, Miyu membuka matanya.

"..." Miyu tak berkata apapun dan mengira ini adalah halusinasi bodohnya karena terlalu merindukan keberadaan Kanata.

"Ayo sini aku bantu duduk." Kanata berusaha membantu Miyu duduk.

 _'Kanata kah itu?'_ ujar Miyu dalam hati. _'Tidak mungkin, Kanata tidak mungkin ada disini sekarang. Dia sedang sangat sibuk',_ lanjut Miyu masih dalam hati. _'Pasti ini hanya hayalanku. Aku benar - benar rindu padanya.'_

Tanpa perlu dikomando, Miyu memeluk erat leher Kanata. Meski ini hayalan yang terasa begitu nyata baginya, ia tak ingin kehilangan Kanata lagi disampingnya. Entah dorongan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, Miyu jadi bertindak sangat jujur.

"Hei, Miyu apa yang—?" Kanata terkejut dengan tindakan Miyu kehilangan sikap _oh-so-cool_ nya.

"Meski ini hanya hayalanku, aku tak ingin melepaskanmu. Kali ini saja. Aku rindu padamu, Kanata." Bisik Miyu lirih.

Wajah Kanata berubah seperti kepiting rebus. Merah padam. Mendengar pengakuan jujur Miyu membuat Kanata malu sendiri. Meski mereka selalu bertengkar setiap bertemu, mereka benar - benar saling menyayangi. Kanata sadar belakangan ini memang terlalu sibuk untuk menyelesaikan kuliahnya secepatnya.

Kanata kehilangan kendali dan balas memeluk Miyu erat. Ia juga begitu merindukan Miyu. Ia rindu kecerobohan Miyu, ia rindu keceriaan Miyu, bahkan ia rindu masalah yang ditimbulkan Miyu.

"Iya, aku juga rindu padamu. Sekarang kau makan dulu, lalu minum obatmu." Kata Kanata setelah ia mendapatkan 'kewarasannya' kembali.

"Ung, suapi!" Kata Miyu manja.

 _'Astaga, sejak kapan anak ini jadi begitu jujur dan manis?'_ pikir Kanata kalut melihat kemanjaan Miyu yang selama ini selalu dipendamnya. Kanata harus ekstra sabar dalam mengendalikan diri agar tidak terbawa suasana karena kemanjaan Miyu. Sebenarnya pikiran Kanata sudah kabur ke masa depan bersama Miyu. Masa depan yang ia idamkan, seperti waktu ia dan Miyu mengurus Ruu yang tersesat di Bumi.

Meski sempat protes, Kanata akhirnya menyuapi Miyu juga. Sedikit demi sedikit, Kanata menyuapi Miyu. Ditiupnya bubur panas itu sebelum memasukannya kedalam mulut Miyu. Sedikit belepotan memang karena Kanata tidak terbiasa menyuapi orang lain, namun Miyu tersenyum bahagia karenanya.

Sementara Miyu yang tak sadar jika yang dialaminya bukanlah halusinasi menikmati tiap detik kebersamaannya dengan Kanata. Ia bisa bermanja sesukanya tanpa harus merasa malu dan gengsi seperti biasanya. ' _Ia Kanata-ku, Kanata yang ada dalam halusinasiku. Aku bisa berbuat apa yang aku mau bersamanya tanpa takut ia menganggapku bodoh lagi'_ , pikir Miyu. Sungguh, demam bisa merubah orang menjadi jauh lebih jujur dari biasanya.

Miyu benar - benar menguji ketahanan Kanata. Miyu membuat Kanata repot dengan kemanjaannya. Bahkan Kanata pun berusaha untuk membujuk Miyu agar makan lebih banyak lagi karena setelah suapan ke-5, Miyu enggan memasukkan sesuap bubur pun. Kanata pun menyerah dan meninggalkan Miyu menuju dapur.

"Ayolah, sesuap lagi. Kau ini ingin sakit terus?" Bujuk Kanata saat Miyu enggan makan lagi.

"Ung... aku sudah kenyang..." Tolak Miyu manja.

"Ya sudah. Aku tidak memaksa." Kata Kanata sambil membersihkan bekas belepotan makannya dari tubuh Miyu.

"Ah! Pelan - pelan!" Protes Miyu saat Kanata terlalu keras mengelap belepotannya di bajunya. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Kan Kanata malu sampai tidak melihat apa yang dipegangnya.

"Sudah! Minum obatmu. Aku akan membereskan ini dulu." Kanata pergi membawa nampan bekas makan Miyu.

Setelah makan, demam Miyu yang kian meninggi membuat Miyu kembali tertidur tak sadarkan diri. Sementara itu Kanata sibuk membereskan piring di dapur sambil menenangkan pikirannya. ' _Tuhan, dia sedang sakit! Jangan sampai aku berbuat aneh - aneh padanya.'_

Begitu kembali, Kanata menemukan Miyu kembali tak sadarkan diri karena demamnya. Kanata kembali mengukur suhu tubuh Miyu. 40 derajat celcius. Demamnya benar - benar sudah sangat tinggi. Kanata mencoba membangunkan Miyu kembali, namun tak berhasil. Sementara itu obat yang diminta Kanata untuk Miyu minum masih belum diminumnya. Kanata menelan ludahnya. Cara terakhir ini agak beresiko. Kanata menghela napas berat lalu menegak air minum dan memasukkan obat ke dalam mulutnya lalu meminumkannya kepada Miyu.

"Ungh—" Desah Miyu mengigau setelah berhasil meminum obatnya.

Kanata menutup mulutnya. Wajahnya benar - benar merah. Anak pendeta Budha yang benar - benar polos ini mencium pacarnya disaat ia sedang tak sadarkan diri membuat dirinya malu sendiri. Kanata membalikkan badan tak kuasa menatap Miyu yang terlihat begitu manis. Biasanya ia akan berkata bodoh pada Miyu jika ia terlalu manis. Kanata memang tak bisa jujur. Namun kali ini Kanata tak bisa mengatakannya karena memang Miyu tak bisa mendengarkannya dan mengontrol tingkat 'kemanisannya'.

"Kanata... jangan pergi." Kata Miyu kembali mengigau.

Kanata memalingkan kembali tubuhnya. Miyu terlihat begitu kesepian. Refleks, Kanata mengelus lembut kepala lalu ke pipi dan terakhir berhenti di dagu mungil Miyu.

"Maaf karena selama ini aku terlalu sibuk dan lupa jika kau mudah kesepian." Kata Kanata lembut.

Tangannya kembali mengelus rambut Miyu. Gadis merepotkan ini selalu menjadi gadis favoritnya. Kanata terus berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untuknya. Meski cuek, Kanata selalu memperhatikan Miyu dengan baik. Bahkan bisa jadi sangat romantis dengan caranya sendiri.

Anak pendeta Buddha yang menjadi idaman setiap wanita ini lucu sekali. Biasanya dia akan cuek dan tidak peduli pada apapun selama dunianya tetap selaras. Namun, jika sudah menyangkut Miyu, Kanata bisa menjadi orang yang jauh berbeda dengan yang terlihat diluar. Bahkan ayahnya pun tidak ia pedulikan jika sudah menyangkut Miyu.

Walaupun pada awal pertemuannya dengan Miyu tidak begitu mengenakan, namun akhirnya Kanata mengerti bahwa hidup bersama wanita tidak seburuk itu. Ibunya yang begitu cepat pergilah yang membuat Kanata awalnya berpikir bahwa hidup bersama wanita itu merepotkan.

Memang, awalnya Miyu benar - benar merepotkan. Apalagi setelah Ruu datang bersama Wannya. Rasanya hampir tak ada hari untuk benar - benar beristirahat. Namun, hal tersebut justru mengajarkannya arti keluarga yang sesungguhnya. Bagaimana repotnya menjadi orang tua sudah dirasakannya di usia yang masih 14 tahun dan membuatnya tambah menghargai ayahnya yang membesarkannya seorang diri. Meski tak lama, hanya 6 bulan, tapi rasanya seolah ia memang ayahnya Ruu.

Meski tak bisa mengatakannya dengan jujur, Kanata ingin menjadi seseorang seperti ayahnya. Yah, kecuali untuk sikap sesuka hati memutuskan seenak jidat nya sih. Ayahnya yang seorang pendeta hebat membuatnya juga ingin menjadi pendeta, namun ia juga ingin memiliki pekerjaan tetap seperti menjadi penerjemah atau profesor di universitas. Maka dari itu Kanata memilih untuk kuliah.

Sentuhan lembut tangan Kanata membuat Miyu merasakan kehangatan yang selama ini dirindukannya. Rasa rindunya membuat matanya tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya. Namun tenaganya masih terkuras karena demam. Perlahan, dikumpulkannya tenaga hanya untuk melihat kekasih yang lama tak ditemuinya.

Miyu membuka mata dan mendapati Kanata masih ada disana. Tangannya yang terasa panas menyentuh pipi Kanata seolah memastikan bahawa itu memang dia. Miyu tersenyum manis. Seolah - olah hal yang ingin ia pastikan memang itu.

"Kanata kau masih disini?" Kata Miyu masih tak percaya dengan matanya.

"Tentu, bodoh. Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu sendirian dalam keadaan sakit seperti ini." Kanata masih mencoba membuat pertahanan dirinya.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengataiku? Bukankah kau yang sejak awal berkata kau mencintaiku?" Miyu seolah - olah mengungkapkan semua yang dipendamnya dengan air mata.

"Karena kau memang bodoh, Miyu." Kanata mendesah berat melihat air mata Miyu. ' _Kau bodoh karena terlalu manis didepanku',_ lanjut Kanata dalam hati.

Miyu hanya tetap menitikan air matanya. Tanpa berkata lagi, Kanata menghapus air mata Miyu. Namun, Miyu menolaknya. Ia memalingkan wajah dari Kanata. Kesal karena ditolak, Kanata pergi dari kamar Miyu sambil menghela napas berat.

"Kanata bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" Isak Miyu dengan nada manja yang sangat manis.

 _'Astaga, anak ini benar - benar...'_ ucap Kanata dalam hati. Runtuh sudah pertahanan Kanata. Diraihnya bibir Miyu untuk dikulumnya. Dulu mungkin kepolosannya sebagai anak pendeta Budha lah yang menahannya untuk tak seperti ini. Sekarang ia sudah dewasa. Keinginannya untuk menikah dengan Miyu pun semakin tak terbendung. Sebagai lelaki bertanggung jawab besar, Kanata ingin menjadi 'orang' dahulu sebelum meminta Miyu menjadi istrinya dan menjalani kehidupan seperti saat bersama Ruu dan Wannya.

Bibir Miyu yang terasa panas karena demamnya membuat Kanata tak bisa berhenti. Digigitnya bibir bawah Miyu dan membuat Miyu mengeluarkan desahan kecil yang menggoda. Bibir Kanata beralih menuju leher Miyu dan membuat _kissmark_ yang menimbulkan banyak desahan kecil yang sangat menggoda dari mulut Miyu.

"Mmft— hhh hhh hhh— Kana—ta—"

 _'Sejak kapan Kanata begitu agresif?'_ pikir Miyu bingung. Bukannya Miyu tak suka, namun heran saja karena Kanata selalu pasif. Kanata lebih sering menghindar atau menjadi sangat cuek jika Miyu mulai bergelayutan manja padanya. Tapi, Kanata adalah pacar paling sabar sedunia. Apalagi jika Miyu sudah terlambat kencan dan merajuk.

Kanata bisa membuat siapa saja jatuh hati padanya karena kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya. Tapi hanya Miyu yang mampu mengusik hatinya. Miyu sadar dirinya memiliki banyak sekali kekurangan jika dibandingkan dengan Kanata. Namun hanya Kanata pula yang mampu bertahan mencuri hatinya selama ini.

Sentuhan Kanata semakin terasa nyata dan membuat Miyu malu sendiri jika memikirkannya. Gigi Kanata yang bermain - main dengan kulitnya membuat Miyu merasakan seolah ada semut yang menggigit kulit leher dan dadanya.

"Ah—" Erang Miyu begitu _kissmark_ yang Kanata buat terbentuk dikulitnya.

Semakin Miyu mengerang, Kanata pun semakin mencari celah sensitif Miyu. Diciumnya leher Miyu lalu dikelitikinya dengan lidahnya.

"Umm— Ka—kanata—" Desah Miyu.

Kanata beralih kembali menuju bibir Miyu. Dibuatnya Miyu membuka mulutnya untuk membiarkannya bermain dengan lidah kecil Miyu yang terus mengeluarkan desahan kecil yang nakal. Semakin lama, Kanata dan Miyu semakin larut dalam permainan bibir Kanata. Tanpa sadar, tangan Kanata dan Miyu mulai menggerayangi tubuh lawan jenisnya dan membuat pakaian mereka berantakan. Satu per satu kancing baju mereka mulai terbuka. Dada bidang Kanata yang seksi dan pakaian dalam Miyu terekspos jelas karenanya. Miyu yang benar - benar merasa malu namun nyaman tak dapat mempertahankan kesadarannya dan tertidur pulas.

Tiba - tiba terdengar dering nyaring dari ponsel Kanata yang membuatnya sadar dan mendapatkan kembali pengendalian dirinya. Dering ponselnya membuat Kanata tersingkap dan segera bangkit menjauh dari Miyu. Dengan terburu - buru, Kanata menerima telepon dari ponselnya dan meninggalkan Miyu yang tertidur dalam keadaan berantakan.

"Yo Kanata! Kenapa lama sekali?" Sapa Santa dari ujung telepon.

"Yo Santa! Maaf aku sedang sibuk tadi." Kanata melirik sekilas ke arah Miyu yang benar - benar membuatnya meleleh. "Ada apa?" Lanjutnya sambil membereskan pakaiannya yang berantakan.

"Kau kuliah hari ini? Sejak tadi aku tak melihatmu. Ini aku ingin membicarakan proyek untuk tugas akhir kita." Kata Santa.

"Aku tidak bisa. Miyu sakit sementara Paman dan Bibi Kozuki bertugas lagi di NASA." Kata Kanata tegas.

"Aaa.. Jadi kau mau merawat Kozuki sendirian?" Tanya Santa dengan nada aku-mengerti-apa-yang-akan-kau-lakukan.

"Hei, jangan berpikir yang tidak - tidak, Santa!" Kanata yang tahu sahabatnya mulai menyusun sekenario aneh di otaknya.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja aku ingin mengingatkanmu, dia sedang sakit. Jangan berbuat aneh - aneh dengan Kozuki saat ini. Tunggu sampai sembuh dulu. Yah, walau seharusnya kalian sudah melakukannya sejak lama sih..." Kata Santa ceria dengan nada menggoda Kanata.

"Santa..."

"Oke oke. Baiklah aku berhenti. Kalian sih membuatku gemas. Sudah pacaran sejak SMP tapi masih saling mau - malu. Kau juga tak pernah inisiatif mengambil langkah duluan sih." Santa mulai bawel seperti perempuan.

"Aku sudah mengambil langkah duluan kok. Ingat?" Kanata membela dirinya.

"Ya.. Kau yang menyatakan cinta kan? Itu bukanlah langkah yang aku maksud Kanata. Kau ini benar - benar—" Santa mulai gemas dengan sikap kaku Kanata.

"Sudahlah."

"Ya sudah. Aku tak ingin mengganggu kalian lebih lama lagi. Sampaikan semoga cepat sembuh pada Kozuki. Selamat bersenang - senang Kanata!" Kata Santa menggoda sebelum menutup teleponnya.

"Santa!" Kanata setengah berteriak pada Santa sebelum Santa menutup teleponnya. Dia memang paling bisa membuat Kanata kehilangan sikap kalemnya.

Kanata kembali ke kamar Miyu dan mendapati Miyu masih memejamkan matanya dengan keadaan berantakan. Dengan takut - takut, Kanata menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Miyu. Akhirnya Kanata bernapas lega karena godaan terberatnya sudah tertidur pulas dalam keadaan rapi.

Namun Kanata dan Miyu sama - sama tidak tahu bahwa setelah ini keadaan tidak akan berjalan normal untuk sementara waktu. Dengan ketenangan dan keheningan ini, justru akan membawa keadaan tak terduga yang sama menegangkannya seperti saat menjaga Ruu agar tak ketahuan bahwa Ruu adalah alien. Keadaan yang sama sulitnya seperti menjaga nyawa mereka yang diujung tanduk saat Christine lepas kendali.

Kanata meninggalkan Miyu dan duduk di meja makan. Baru saja pantatnya menyentuh bangku, terdengar bunyi dering telepon rumah Miyu. Karena Miyu masih tertidur pulas dengan manis, Kanata pun mengangkat teleponnya.

"Dengan kediaman Kozuki, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Kata Kanata sopan setelah menempelkan gagang telepon ke telinganya.

"Ah, Kanata. Rupanya kau masih disana. Ini Ayah. Dari tadi Ayah telepon ponselmu sibuk." Kata Hosho Saionji dari seberang telepon.

"Oh, iya, Yah. Ada sedikit masalah disini. Jadi sementara aku akan berada disini." Kata Kanata hanya menceritakan sebagian kecil kronologis kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"Oh, begitu. Oh, iya. Ayah baru dapat telepon dari Ketua kalau ada rapat selama 3 hari di Kyoto untuk masalah perayaan tahunan di Jepang yang rencananya akan diadakan sebentar lagi. Kau tidak masalah kan kalau Ayah tinggal? Uang ada di kotak ya..." Kata Hosho Saionji langsung menutup teleponnya sebelum Kanata sempat merespon.

Kanata yang sudah hafal karakter ayahnya hanya bisa geleng - geleng sambil menutup teleponnya. Eh, tunggu dulu! Tadi ayahnya bilang apa? Dia ditinggal berdua lagi dengan Miyu?! _Oh, My!_


	2. De Ja Vu

**Disclaimer : Daa! Daa! Daa! by Mika Kawamura**

 **Rating : M lagi ajah**

 **Pairing : Masih Kanata Saionji sama Miyu Kozuki**

 **Warning : Author nya masih newbie pake banget, jadi ceritanya pasti aneh, absurd, sama ga pas sama EYD. Karakternya juga jauuuuhhhh banget dari imej aslinya karangan Mika Kawamura sensei. Udah gitu pasti banyak typo. Satu lagi, KUDU, HARUS, DAN WAJIB REVIEW YAAA...**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cerita sebelumnya:

"Oh, begitu. Oh, iya. Ayah baru dapat telepon dari Ketua kalau ada rapat selama 3 hari di Kyoto untuk masalah perayaan tahunan di Jepang yang rencananya akan diadakan sebentar lagi. Kau tidak masalah kan kalau Ayah tinggal? Uang ada di kotak ya..." Kata Hosho Saionji langsung menutup teleponnya sebelum Kanata sempat merespon.

Kanata yang sudah hafal karakter ayahnya hanya bisa geleng - geleng sambil menutup teleponnya. Eh, tunggu dulu! Tadi ayahnya bilang apa? Dia ditinggal berdua lagi dengan Miyu?! _Oh, My!_

 _..._

Kali ini Kanata hanya bisa pasrah. Ia tidak tega harus meninggalkan Miyu. Bisa saja sebenarnya Kanata segera kembali ke rumahnya sendiri, namun ia tidak tega membayangkan Miyu yang kepayahan sendiri di rumahnya karena sedang demam. Kanata memang cuek, tapi ia tidak setega itu.

Karena teringat jika isi kulkas Miyu sudah kosong, Kanata segera pergi berbelanja. Namun sebelumnya, Kanata mengecek keadaan Miyu dulu. Disentuhnya kening Miyu dengan hati - hati untuk mengukur suhu tubuhnya dengan keningnya sendiri. Panasnya sudah mulai turun.

Kanata segera mengganti kompres di kening Miyu. Miyu terlihat manis sekali saat tertidur pulas. Kanata tak kuasa menatapnya lama - lama. Setelah selesai, Kanata pun keluar dan mengunci pintu depan rumah Miyu.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Miyu terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan waktunya makan siang. Miyu mencoba duduk. Pluk. Kopres yang tadi menempel sempurna di keningnya, jatuh ke pangkuan Miyu. Dengan heran, Miyu mengambil kompres tersebut dan mulai mencoba mengingat apa yang telah terjadi karena ingatan terakhirnya adalah ketika ia roboh setelah menerima telepon dari ibunya.

Samar - samar muncul bayangan Kanata yang menyuapinya dengan bubur. Miyu menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menyadarkan dirinya dari lamunan bodohnya itu. Mana mungkin Kanata datang hanya untuk menyuapi dirinya.

Miyu segera bangkit menuju kamar mandi. Tubuhnya yang berkeringat banyak membuatnya tak tahan untuk segera mandi. Diambilnya baju ganti dan secepat yang ia bisa menuju kamar mandi. Miyu segera menggosok seluruh tubuhnya tanpa terkecuali saat air sudah sempurna membasahi tubuhnya itu.

Setelah menggosok tubuhnya, Miyu pun menghangatkan diri dengan berendam. ' _Ah, rasanya segar sekali'_ , pikir Miyu saat tubuhnya sudah memasuki bak air hangat. Kepala Miyu pun mulai terasa ringan setelah tadi masih pusing karena demam. ' _Berendam air hangat memang yang terbaik.'_

Miyu bangkit dan memakai bajunya tepat saat terdengar suara pintu depan dibuka seseorang. ' _Aneh sekali. Rasanya aku belum membuka kunci pintu depan deh'_ , ucap Miyu bingung dalam hati. Miyu pun segera memakai kaos dan celana pendeknya. Meski musim panas telah berlalu, namun udara dingin belum menyapa. Jadi Miyu masih bisa memakai kaos selapis dan celana pendeknya.

Karena merasa ada yang salah, Miyu secepat mungkin keluar kamar mandi. Terdengar suara mencurigakan dari arah dapur. Perlahan, Miyu melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Dengan mengendap - endap, Miyu mendekati sumber dari suara aneh itu. Mata Miyu menangkap sosok laki - laki yang tengah berada di depan kulkas miliknya.

Miyu segera mencari senjata yang bisa ia gunakan untuk pertahanan diri. Tak banyak yang bisa Miyu gunakan. Akhirnya, Miyu memilih botol pengharum ruangan sebagai senjatanya. Setidaknya jika tidak bisa memukul dengan kuat, Miyu bisa membutakan pandangan orang itu.

Dengan sangat perlahan, Miyu mendekati lelaki mencurigakan itu dari belakang. Tangannya sudah ia ayunkan ke belakang. Begitu berada tepat di belakang orang itu, kakinya semakin gemetar ketakutan. Tiba - tiba saja orang itu berbalik. Miyu langsung mengayunkan tangannya ke arah orang itu dengan cepat.

Untunglah refleks Kanata sangat bagus. Dengan cepat, Kanata menghindar dan menagkap tangan Miyu yang sudah terlanjur mengayunkan botol pengharum ruangan ke arahnya. Kanata melihat mata Miyu tertutup dan kakinya gemetar ketakutan. Kanata hanya menghela napas karena tahu bahwa Miyu mengira dirinya pencuri yang memasuki rumahnya.

"Hoi, kau mau membunuhku, Miyu?!" Kata Kanata sambil melepaskan botol pengharum ruangan dari tangan Miyu.

Miyu membuka matanya setelah mendengar suara lelaki yang sangat dicintainya. Dirinya langsung roboh karena lega mengetahui bahwa lelaki yang masuk ke rumahnya adalah Kanata.

"Maaf... aku pikir kau pencuri." Kata Miyu setelah hilang keterkejutannya.

"Haaahh... Mana ada pencuri yang masuk dengan membuka kunci rumah, bodoh!" Kata Kanata sambil membantu Miyu berdiri.

 _'Benar juga kata Kanata, tadi memang terdengar suara kunci dibuka'_ , pikir Miyu dalam hati.

"Aku panik tahu! Mana sempat aku berpikir kalau kau bukan pencuri." Ujar Miyu mencoba membela diri.

Seketika wajah Kanata memerah melihat Miyu. Miyu bingung dengan kekasihnya yang tiba - tiba saja tersipu dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Miyu. ' _Ada apa? Apa Kanata marah?'_ Miyu jadi bertanya - tanya sendiri dalam hati.

"Maafkan aku..." Ujar Kanata tiba - tiba.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Miyu bingung.

"Itu... sepertinya tidak akan hilang selama 3 hari... eh, mungkin seminggu." Kanata membuat Miyu tambah bingung.

Miyu hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal karena tak mengerti apa yang Kanata bicarakan. Kanata belum juga memalingkan kembali kepalanya menghadap Miyu. Wajahnya benar - benar merah. Tangan Miyu mengusap lembut pipi Kanata untuk memalingkan wajahnya kembali menghadap Miyu.

"Hei, ada apa sebenarnya? Aku tak begitu paham maksudmu. Lagi pula, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena hampir memukulmu. Maafkan aku." Ujar Miyu lembut.

"Kau masih demam. Sebaiknya kau istirahat lagi. Nanti akan aku bawakan makan siangmu ke kamar." Kanata mengalihkan pembicaraan karena merasakan tangan Miyu yang masih sedikit panas.

Miyu tak bisa komentar apa - apa karena ia paham bahwa Kanata tak ingin membahasnya lebih lanjut. Miyu kembali ke kamarnya. Ia menghela napas berat begitu kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar. Kanata benar - benar aneh.

Karena teringat dirinya belum merapikan rambutnya, Miyu segera pergi mengambil sisir dan bercermin. Saat sedang menyisir rambutnya, ada hal lain yang menarik perhatiannya. Miyu segera menyelesaikan kegiatan menyisir rambutnya dan beralih menuju cermin besar yang memperlihatkan seluruh tubuhnya di samping lemari pakaian.

Ada bekas merah di sekitar leher dan dadanya. Miyu memeriksanya lebih teliti. Tidak, tidak sampai ke buah dadanya, hanya diatasnya saja. Tapi, bekas apa itu? Rasanya alergi Miyu sedang tidak kambuh. Miyu mencoba mengingat bekas merah yang rasanya pernah ia lihat sebelumnya itu.

 _'Astaga! Ini kan_ kissmark _seperti yang pernah dipamerkan Yui dulu'_ , ujar Miyu kaget dalam hati. _'Kenapa bisa ada_ kissmark _disini? Jangan - jangan...'_

"KYAAAAAA..." Teriak Miyu malu. Ia menutupi wajahnya yang merah dengan kedua tangannya.

Kanata yang mendengar teriakan Miyu langsung lari tergopoh - gopoh menuju kamar Miyu. Tangannya yang basah karena habis mencuci sayuran pun hanya dilap sekenanya. Begitu sampai, Kanata melihat Miyu yang terduduk malu dihadapan cermin sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Kata Kanata panik sambil mengguncang tubuh Miyu.

"Kanata, sejak kapan kau di rumahku?" Kata Miyu malah balik bertanya.

"Tadi pagi. Memang kenapa?" Kata Kanata yang kini ikut berjongkok didepan Miyu.

"Jadi yang tadi pagi itu bukan mimpi?" Gumam Miyu yang teringat akan kejadian yang sesungguhnya.

"Ng? Apa katamu tadi?" Kanata tak begitu mendengar jelas ucapan Miyu.

Miyu segera menutupi lehernya dengan tangan karena malu. Yah,walaupun terlambat sebenarnya karena Kanata tentu sudah melihatnya tadi. Kanata segera mengerti apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Anu... itu... aku benar - benar minta maaf soal _kissmark_ itu. Aku tak bermaksud membuat tanda di tubuhmu." Kata Kanata malu - malu.

"Apa kita... apa kita sudah...?" Miyu tak sanggup melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Belum. Aku bersumpah kita belum melakukan apa - apa. Hanya ciuman saja." Kanata yang mengerti maksud Miyu segera meluruskan apa yang terjadi.

Miyu menghela napas yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Antara lega dan kecewa meliputi perasaan Miyu saat ini. Lega karena Kanata tidak berbuat yang aneh - aneh saat dirinya masih tak sadarkan diri. Kecewa karena sepertinya dirinya tidak menarik bagi Kanata.

Aneh sekali. Perasaan Miyu yang berkecamuk membuat Miyu tak mengerti harus bereaksi seperti apa. Apalagi saat melihat Kanata jadi sedikit menjauh. Miyu akhirnya hanya terdiam.

"Kau tak apa - apa? Tak tertular?" Kata Miyu akhirnya memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku sedang demam, kau ingat? Bukankah penularan penyakit lebih cepat melalui mulut?" Kali ini Miyu terdengar khawatir.

"Hemm... Aku memang sedikit khawatir tertular karena aku lebih cerdas darimu. Tapi, daya tahan tubuhku pasti juga cukup untuk menahannya." Kata Kanata dengan gaya _oh-so-cool_ nya.

"Heh?! Apa maksudmu 'kau lebih cerdas dariku' Kanata?! Kau ngajak berantem?" Miyu mulai melihat gelagat mengajak bertengkarnya Kanata.

"Ah, aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku sendiri heran. Katanya orang bodoh tidak mudah masuk angin. Tapi ini..." Kanata menatap Miyu.

"Hei, apa maksudmu?! Maksudmu aku bodoh, Kanata?" Kali ini nada bicara Miyu mulai meninggi. Kanata hanya mengangkat bahu dan berlalu pergi.

Miyu jadi kesal karena Kanata. Baru saja bertemu, Kanata sudah mengajaknya bertengkar lagi. Namun, Miyu juga rindu dengan pertengkaran kecil ini. Sepertinya Kanata memang sengaja mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka agar Miyu tak canggung lagi. ' _Itulah Kanata-ku. Kanata yang selalu perhatian dengan caranya sendiri'_ , pikir Miyu bangga.

Karena malu dengan kissmark yang ada di lehernya, Miyu mengganti bajunya dengan kaos kerah tinggi, yang biasa disebut dengan _turtleneck_ , tanpa lengan. Setelah itu, karena kapalanya jadi pusing kembali, Miyu merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Miyu jadi ingat mengenai betapa ia, Kanata, dan Wannya repot mengumpulkan Ruu yang sakit flu dan menggandakan diri sampai 100 orang.

Hhh... Miyu jadi kembali rindu pada Ruu. Apa kabar ya, bayi kecilnya itu? Sudah bertahun - tahun berlalu sejak Ruu dan Wannya kembali. Namun, rasanya masih baru kemarin mereka kembali. Saat ini mereka sedang apa? Apa Ruu menjadi anak yang baik disana? Itulah pertanyaan yang selalu muncul dibenak Miyu setiap kali sendiri di kamarnya.

Tanpa sadar, Miyu mengelus lembut boneka beruang lucu pemberian Kanata yang ukurannya tak beda jauh dengan Ruu. Dengan erat, Miyu mendekapnya penuh kehangatan. Miyu memang selalu seperti ini kalau rindu pada Ruu.

Kanata tak segera masuk ke kamar Miyu. Tangannya yang pegal karena membawa nampan berisi makan siang untuknya dan Miyu pun tak ia hiraukan. Matanya menatap sendu ke arah Miyu yang begitu kesepian. Gadis ceria yang kini hampir menangis itu membuat Kanata semakin merasa bersalah karena membiarkannya sendiri beberapa bulan ini.

Miyu yang larut dalam kerinduannya pada Ruu tak sadar akan kehadiran Kanata. Tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan jika rindu itu melanda dirinya. Ya, walaupun Miyu galak dan selalu ceria di luar rumah, namun di rumahnya, di dalam kamarnya, tak ada yang bisa menghentikan perasaan sesungguhnya yang selalu ia pendam.

Sebelum air mata Miyu jatuh mengalir di pipinya, Kanata mengetuk pintu kamar Miyu dan masuk ke dalam. Miyu tersingkap dan segera menghapus air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Kanata pun menaruh nampan berisi makanan itu diantara dirinya dan Miyu.

"Ayo, makan dulu." Kata Kanata.

"Aku tidak nafsu makan." Kata Miyu lemah.

"Kau mau sakit terus?" Kata Kanata menyindir.

"Kalau itu bisa membuatmu tetap disini, mungkin iya." Gumam Miyu.

"Apa katamu?" Kata Kanata yang berlagak tidak mendengar gumaman Miyu.

"Ah, tidak. Bukan apa - apa." Miyu mengelak dari pertanyaan Kanata.

"Ayo bilang sekali lagi." Kata Kanata sambil mencubit pipi Miyu dengan gemas.

"Aduh... iya iya. Aku makan sekarang." Kata Miyu setengah tertawa setengah kesakitan karena pipinya dicubit Kanata.

Seketika perasaan Miyu membaik. Kanata memang selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum dengan caranya sendiri.

"Maaf ya, Miyu. Aku harus segera menyelesaikan proyekku bersama Santa akhir bulan ini kalau ingin lulus akhir tahun ini. Maka dari itu, aku mau kau bersabar." Kata Kanata setelah mereka makan. Berat memang jika ia harus mengangkat topik ini setelah melihat Miyu tadi, namun ia tak tega jika harus kembali menghilang tanpa kabar.

"Lulus? Bukankah seharusnya kau masih kuliah tahun kedua?" Kata Miyu tak mengerti.

"Tidak. Aku sudah mengambil kuliah tahun keduaku tahun lalu. Sekarang, aku sedang berusaha menyelesaikan kuliah tahun keempatku dan lulus. Santa juga jadi terbawa denganku jika proyek ini berhasil dan tidak perlu menyelesaikan tahun ketiganya dan langsung memasuki tahun keempat awal musim semi nanti." Kata Kanata menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Aku tak paham."

"Hhh... susah sekali menjelaskan padamu. Otakmu tak akan sampai." Kanata hanya bisa geleng - geleng kepala.

"Maksudmu?! Ngajak berantem lagi?!"

"Bukan begitu. Intinya aku akan sangat sibuk sampai akhir bulan ini. Dan aku masih terus sibuk sampai akhir tahun." Kata Kanata akhirnya menjelaskan dengan lebih ringkas.

Raut wajah Miyu kembali sendu. Kanata menyingkirkan nampan makanan dan obat yang tadi diminum Miyu. Namun, setelah mencucinya di dapur, Kanata tak segera kembali. Miyu berjalan menuju dapur dan mendapati Kanata tengah duduk di meja makan dengan segelas air berada didepannya.

"Kanata... aku..."

"Sudahlah. Aku mengerti kalau kau sedih. Aku juga egois jika memintamu untuk bersabar seperti ini. Maafkan aku." Kanata berkata tanpa melihat wajah Miyu.

"Bukan begitu. Mungkin benar, aku tak bisa memahaminya. Namun, aku akan mencoba bersabar. Karena itu, aku mohon. Hanya selama 3 hari ini. Tetaplah bersamaku." Kata Miyu sambil memeluk Kanata dari belakang.

Kanata bangkit dari kursinya dan balas memeluk Miyu hangat. Miyu pun larut dalam dekapan Kanata. Baru kali ini Miyu benar - benar jujur dihadapan Kanata dalam keadaan sadar. Tiba - tiba terlintas di benak Miyu untuk mengisengi Kanata sekaligus membalas dendam.

Miyu merenggangkan pelukannya. Ditatapnya Kanata dalam - dalam. Tangannya dikalungkan ke leher Kanata. Kanata tampak terkejut karena keberanian Miyu menggodanya seperti itu. Miyu semakin menarik Kanata ke arahnya. Dengan cepat, Miyu membuat _kissmark_ di leher Kanata.

Kanata tak dapat bereaksi karena cepatnya kejadian itu. 30 detik(1) yang sangat mengejutkan. Miyu langsung melarikan diri sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Kanata.

"Dengan ini kita impas!" Kata Miyu sambil tertawa dan lari menuju ruang tamu.

Kanata akhirnya sadar bahwa dirinya sudah dipermainkan oleh Miyu. Kanata pun mengejar Miyu yang tertawa bahagia karena akhirnya bisa mempermainkan Kanata juga. Tentu saja dengan kecepatan dan lebar langkah kaki yang berbeda, dengan mudahnya Kanata menyusul dan menangkap Miyu.

Keduanya tertawa bahagia. Setelah sekian lama tidak bertengkar dan menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti ini, akhirnya mereka menemukan kembali rasa yang selama ini mereka rindukan. Kedua insan yang saling mencintai itu pun roboh di atas sofa karena tak kuat terus tertawa dalam posisi berdiri.

Tangan Kanata masih melingkar di pinggang Miyu. Miyu melepaskan pelukan Kanata dan beralih menghadapnya. Disandarkannya kepalanya ke bahu Kanata yang kokoh. Dengan lembut Kanata mengusap kepala Miyu penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku akan menemanimu 3 hari ini, namun besok aku harus menghadap ke profesorku." Kata Kanata.

Miyu tampak merengut mendengarnya.

"Tak lama. Hanya selama kau kuliah saja. Aku janji, begitu kau pulang, aku sudah ada disampingmu. Aku tak bisa mengambil izin banyak. Kalau lusa memang aku tak ada jadwal, tapi aku masih harus menyelesaikan proyekku bersama Santa. Tenang saja, Santa juga ada keperluan lusa nanti, jadi aku akan bersamamu seharian." Kata Kanata panjang lebar untuk membuat perasaan Miyu membaik.

"Janji?"

"Janji."

Miyu dan Kanata pun menghabiskan sisa waktu hari itu dengan menonton film bersama. Kanata pun akhirnya membopong Miyu ke tempat tidur karena Miyu tertidur di sofa bersamanya saat menonton. Miyu lebih ringan dari terakhir kali Kanata menggendongnya. Pasti dia tidak makan dengan teratur karena tidak nafsu makan.

Miyu terlelap dengan pulas. Wajahnya tampak tenang dan bahagia. Kanata mengelus lembut kepala Miyu. Miyu seolah merasakannya dan berbalik menghadap Kanata. Kanata tak kuasa berada disana lebih lama lagi karena Miyu begitu manis. Dikecupnya kening Miyu sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar Miyu untuk tidur di sofa ruang tamu.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Sudah 3 hari Kanata tidur di rumah Miyu. Ia hanya kembali ke rumahnya sendiri untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian. Untung saja profesornya tidak masuk saat hari dimana Miyu sakit. Sepertinya profesornya itu sedang ada kesibukan lain hari itu. Maklum saja, beliau bukan orang Jepang yang selalu tepat waktu dan jarang tidak masuk tanpa alasan dinas.

Saat dirinya harus ke kampus, Kanata agak bingung harus menutup bekas _kissmark_ yang dibuat Miyu. Jika harus memakai kaus _turtleneck_ , udara masih terlalu panas untuk memakai baju hangat seperti itu. Akhirnya Kanata memutuskan untuk memakai jaket berkerah tinggi sepanjang hari itu.

Memang, banyak juga yang mempertanyakannya. Karena itulah Kanata berkata bahwa dirinya kurang enak badan, maka dari itu dia pakai jaket. Kalau Miyu sih mudah saja pakai kaus _turtleneck_ , kan dia sedang sakit. Jadi, tak banyak yang mempertanyakan pakaiannya.

"Mau makan apa malam ini?" Kata Kanata yang kini berjalan pulang bersama Miyu. Kanata sengaja menjemput Miyu di kampusnya agar bisa berbelanja untuk makan malam bersama.

"Entahlah. Aku tak menginginkan sesuatu yang khusus. Kalau kau?" Kata Miyu yang kini bergelayut manja di lengan Kanata.

"Aku juga sama. Hmm... nanti kita lihat saja saat berbelanja." Kata Kanata yang juga bingung.

Kanata pun mengarahkan langkah mereka menuju sebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang dekat dengan kediaman mereka. Miyu dengan senang hati mengikuti langkah jenjang kaki Kanata.

Seperti yang sudah Miyu duga, begitu mata Kanata menangkap segelondong labu, pasti berbinar. Meski emosi Kanata sedikit sulit dibaca, tapi Miyu tahu jika Kanata menginginkannya. Hanya tertutup rasa malu dan gengsi saja. Miyu pun segera mengambil labu dan memasukkannya ke keranjang troli.

"Kita makan labu, ya?" Kata Miyu seolah meminta persetujuan.

Kanata hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Dia tahu kalau Miyu sengaja memilih makanan kesukaannya. Karena itulah, Kanata memilih makanan penutup kesukaan Miyu, yaitu _custard pudding_. Keduanya memang selalu memikirkan pasangannya melebihi diri mereka sendiri.

Setelah sampai di rumah, Kanata segera membuat makan malam bersama Miyu. Miyu memang tidak sepandai Kanata dalam hal memasak, malah bisa dibilang buruk sekali. Hanya sup miso buatan Miyu yang benar - benar enak. Meski begitu, Miyu tetap membantu untuk memasak menu lain.

Makan malam kali ini terasa spesial. Menunya hampir sama dengan menu pada saat dulu mereka berduaan ditinggal bertamasya oleh Wannya dan Ruu ke taman bermain. Tentu saja yang dimaksud adalah pada saat sebelum Ibu Miki datang mengejutkan Miyu dengan baju Astronot miliknya yang beliau bawa dari NASA.

Miyu ingat sekali jika itulah kali pertama dirinya lari ketakutan dan memeluk Kanata. Dan kejadian itu pula pertama kalinya mereka tinggal berduaan lebih dari 12 jam. Lucu memang ketika mengingat kembali kejadian itu. Mereka tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa pertanyaan dari Ibu Miki(2) akan mereka jawab dengan jawaban "ya" saat ini.

Kanata memakan makanan penutup mereka di meja ruang tamu sambil menonton televisi setelah cucian piring selesai. Melihat Miyu yang makan dengan nikmatnya, tangan Kanata bergerak sendiri memotret Miyu dengan kamera ponselnya. Sayangnya, Kanata lupa mematikan suara kamera dari ponselnya.

Miyu terkejut mendengar suara kamera yang berasal dari Kanata. Miyu menoleh dan mendapati Kanata sedang memegang ponselnya.

"Kanataaaaaaa..." Teriak Miyu kesal.

"Aduh, telingaku sakit." Kata Kanata sambil menutup telinganya.

"Kau ini kenapa suka sekali mengambil gambarku saat sedang makan. Kan aku sedang jelek." Kata Miyu protes sambil memanyunkan bibirnya yang membuatnya terlihat lucu.

Kanata malah memencet kembali tombol kameranya. Miyu pun mencoba mengambil ponsel Kanata, namun Kanata tetap mempertahankan ponselnya. Keduanya terjatuh dalam keadaan tiduran diatas sofa. Miyu yang berada diatas Kanata menatap lekat - lekat pria yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Tubuh mereka bergerak dengan sendirinya. Bibir mereka yang tadinya berjarak 5 cm, kini bertautan. Sensasi lembut dan manis yang berbeda itu membuat mereka tak segera menghentikan tautan tersebut.

"Kami pu... lang." Tiba - tiba terdengar suara Ibu Miki yang kemudian mengejutkan mereka berdua hingga tak lagi menautkan bibir mereka.

"Kanata?! Miyu?!" Kali ini terdengar suara terkejut dari suami Ibu Miki, Ayah Yuu Kozuki.

"Wah, wah..." Terdengar pula suara seolah melihat kejutan menyenangkan dari Hosho Saionji, ayah dari Kanata.

"Papa, Mama, Paman, ini tidak seperti yang kalian lihat..." Kali ini Miyu panik.

Kanata hanya terdiam tak bereaksi karena terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Sementara Ibu Miki siap menahan Ayah Yuu Kozuki yang terlihat marah dengan wajah bahagianya. Ini memang kali pertama mereka ketahuan bermesraan oleh orang tua mereka. Tentu saja pikiran orang tua mereka berbeda - beda. Mungkin hanya Ayah Yuu saja yang bereaksi normal disini.

Miyu dan Kanata mencium adanya bahaya yang harus mereka hadapi selanjutnya. Namun, mereka tidak pernah bisa menebak, bahaya apa dan seberapa besar bahaya itu untuk mereka berdua. Entahlah. Hanya waktu yang dapat menjawab segalanya.

...

(1) Kata Mbah Google sih waktu minimal untuk membuat _kissmark_ itu kira - kira 30 detik. Author sendiri ga tau soalnya ga pernah nyobain.

(2) Waktu itu Miki Kozuki pernah bertanya, "Kaliam pacaran, ya?" karena saat itu Miyu benar - benar ketakutan dan berlindung dengan mesra dibalik Kanata. Coba baca Volume 2.


	3. This is The Time

**Disclaimer : Daa! Daa! Daa! by Mika Kawamura**

 **Rating : M lagi ajah**

 **Pairing : Masih Kanata Saionji sama Miyu Kozuki**

 **Warning : Author nya masih newbie pake banget, jadi ceritanya pasti aneh, absurd, sama ga pas sama EYD. Karakternya juga jauuuuhhhh banget dari imej aslinya karangan Mika Kawamura sensei. Udah gitu pasti banyak typo. Satu lagi, KUDU, HARUS, DAN WAJIB REVIEW YAAA...**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cerita sebelumnya:

"Kami pu... lang." Tiba - tiba terdengar suara Ibu Miki yang kemudian mengejutkan mereka berdua hingga tak lagi menautkan bibir mereka.

"Kanata?! Miyu?!" Kali ini terdengar suara terkejut dari suami Ibu Miki, Ayah Yuu Kozuki.

"Wah, wah..." Terdengar pula suara seolah melihat kejutan menyenangkan dari Hosho Saionji, ayah dari Kanata.

"Papa, Mama, Paman, ini tidak seperti yang kalian lihat..." Kali ini Miyu panik.

Kanata hanya terdiam tak bereaksi karena terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Sementara Ibu Miki siap menahan Ayah Yuu Kozuki yang terlihat marah dengan wajah bahagianya. Ini memang kali pertama mereka ketahuan bermesraan oleh orang tua mereka. Tentu saja pikiran orang tua mereka berbeda - beda. Mungkin hanya Ayah Yuu saja yang bereaksi normal disini.

Miyu dan Kanata mencium adanya bahaya yang harus mereka hadapi selanjutnya. Namun, mereka tidak pernah bisa menebak, bahaya apa dan seberapa besar bahaya itu untuk mereka berdua. Entahlah. Hanya waktu yang dapat menjawab segalanya.

...

Akhirnya Kanata dan Miyu duduk seperti diintrogasi di rumah Kanata. Sementara Hosho Saionji sedang menyiapkan teh untuk mencairkan suasana, Ayah Yuu menatap tajam Kanata dan Miyu bergantian. Ibu Miki sendiri sedang sibuk berbunga - bunga dengan khayalannya sendiri.

"Jadi, apa maksudnya yang tadi itu? Kau bilang tadi kami salah paham." Kata Ayah Yuu Kozuki tajam.

"Anu... tadi itu aku mau mengambil ponsel Kanata untuk menghapus fotoku yang lagi makan. Tapi, kami terjatuh diatas sofa. Iya kan, Kanata?" Kata Miyu berusaha menjelaskan.

Kanata hanya mengangguk tanda membenarkan pernyataan Miyu. Namun, sayangnya Ayah Yuu tidak percaya begitu saja. Matanya yang dibingkai oleh kacamata tebal dipicingkan untuk melihat detail apa saja yang terjadi pada tubuh putrinya. Meski sudah kenal dekat dan yakin bahwa Kanata pria baik - baik, beliau tidak bisa begitu saja mempercayai Kanata tidak menyentuh putri semata wayangnya yang manis itu lebih dari kejadian tadi.

Mata Ayah Yuu tertuju pada beberapa bekas merah yang mulai memudar di leher Miyu, lalu menemukan sebuah bekas yang sama di leher Kanata. Mata Ayah Yuu terbelalak marah. Tubuhnya bergerak untuk berdiri dan melayangkan tinju ke tubuh Kanata. Sayangnya, harapannya tidak bisa terkabul karena pundaknya dicengkram erat oleh Ibu Miki sehingga tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak.

"Ah, kalian melakukan apa - apa juga tak masalah. Akhirnya Miyu kecilku jadi wanita juga..." Kata Ibu Miki sambil berusaha keras menahan Ayah Yuu.

Mata Miyu melotot menatap ibunya yang justru memperkeruh suasana. _'Apa sih yang dipikirkan Mama?'_ Keluh Miyu dalam hati.

"Tak masalah apanya?! Kita sampai buru - buru menyelesaikan tugas kita untuk seminggu dalam 3 hari karena khawatir dengan keadaan Miyu yang demam disini. Lalu, apa yang kita dapat?" Kali ini Yuu Kozuki sudah tidak sabar.

"Bukankah jika mereka bisa seperti itu artinya Miyu sudah sehat? Artinya kita tidak perlu khawatir lagi." Kata Ibu Miki masih berusaha menenangkan suaminya itu. Wajahnya masih saja bahagia.

"Sudah, minum saja dulu teh ini untuk menenangkan pikiranmu." Kata Hosho Saionji sambil menaruh gelas berisi teh panas dihadapan semuanya.

Yuu menurut dan meresap sedikit tehnya. Miyu dan Kanata masih terdiam menatap orang tua mereka. Sulit untuk menjelaskan semuanya dalam keadaan panas seperti ini memang. Miki Kozuki dan Hosho Saionji hanya tersenyum menggoda anak - anak muda yang salah tingkah menghadapi Yuu.

"Jadi, sudah sampai dimana hubungan kalian? Dan apa maksud dari bekas merah di leher kalian itu?" Tanya Yuu Kozuki semakin tajam.

"Kami belum melakukan apapun selain ciuman kok." Jawab Kanata tenang sambil meresap tehnya.

Wajah Miyu langsung memerah malu. Tangannya mencubit keras pinggang Kanata untuk memberinya kode untuk tak mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu lebih banyak lagi.

"ADUH... sakit Miyu!" Kanata mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengelus - elus pinggangnya yang memerah karena cubitan Miyu.

"Lalu, _kissmark_ itu?" Tanya Ayah Yuu semakin tajam saja.

"Yang itu... maaf." Hanya itu yang bisa terlontar dari mulut Kanata. Wajahnya dipalingkan dan menjadi bersemu merah.

"MAAF?!" Kali ini Ayah Yuu tak bisa ditahan lagi dan menarik kerah baju Kanata.

"Papa!"

"Jangan tahan Papa! Papa harus menghajar anak ini!" Kata Ayah Yuu yang sudah naik pitam. Kanata semakin sulit bernapas karena lehernya tertahan seperti ini.

"Ah, kau ini, Yuu. Kau lupa apa yang terjadi saat kita masih muda dulu?" Kata Ibu Miki sambil menepuk pundak suaminya dengan wajah yang masih tersenyum tanpa beban.

Perlahan, cengkraman tangan Ayah Yuu mengendur dan kemudian lepas dari kerah baju Kanata. Kanata terbatuk dan segera dibantu oleh Miyu. Sementara Hosho Saionji kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih untuk anak tersayangnya itu.

Keheningan yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat atmosfer disana menjadi sangat tidak nyaman. Kanata meminum segelas air yang disodorkan oleh Miyu yang diambilnya dari ayahnya Kanata. Setelah batuknya reda, Kanata berusaha memulai percakapan kembali.

"Begini, Paman, soal _kissmark_ itu memang kesalahanku yang tidak dapat mengendalikan diriku saat itu. Tapi, aku berani bersumpah atas nama Tuhan, aku belum menyentuh Miyu lebih dari itu." Kata Kanata berani menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Wah, Ayah pikir akhirnya kau menjadi pria sejati juga, Kanata." Kata Hosho Saionji terdengar kecewa.

"Ayah!"

"Bibi juga sebenarnya kecewa mendengarnya. Habis kalian sudah pacaran lama tapi hanya begitu - begitu saja." Kata Ibu Miki juga terdengar kecewa.

"Mama!"

"Yah habis... Dulu saja Papa yang kalem begitu, agresif juga kok waktu mengejar Mama saat kuliah dulu. Iya kan, Pah?" Kata Ibu Miki membuat wajah suaminya yang tadinya kesal menjadi memerah malu.

"Wah, kau berani sekali, Yuu. Aku saja dulu menikah dengan ibunya Kanata karena perjodohan. Kami jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat itu, maka dari itu kami tidak menolak perjodohan itu." Kata Hosho Saionji menimpali obrolan yang dimulai oleh Ibu Miki.

"Sudahlah... tidak perlu mengungkit masa lalu." Kata Ayah Yuu malu.

"Aku bukan bermaksud mengungkit. Hanya saja, kau terlalu berlebihan marahnya tadi. Kita bahkan sudah mencapai B(1) saat sebelum menikah dulu." Kata Ibu Miki masih dengan wajah tanpa-dosa-nya.

Miyu dan Kanata yang sedang minum langsung tersedak kaget mendengarnya. _'Papa dan Mama bicara apa sih? Kok bahasanya kuno sekali'_ , ujar Miyu dalam hati. Miyu melirik Kanata yang tersipu merah mendengar perkataan Ibu Miki.

Suasana kembali hening karena semua orang bingung harus bagaimana. Kanata tak menyangka jika Ibu Miki membongkar rahasia Ayah Yuu yang seperti itu. Bahkan marahnya pada Kanata sampai terlupakan.

"Ayah, Paman, Bibi, sebenarnya aku bingung harus memulai dari mana untuk menjelaskan semua ini. Memang benar, awal kejadiannya seperti apa yang Miyu katakan. Namun setelah itu, aku yang menariknya. Maaf karena sudah berinisiatif menyentuhnya." Ujar Kanata membungkuk meminta maaf dihadapan semuanya.

"Ini bukan hanya kesalahan Kanata. Aku pun yang menggodanya tadi. Maafkan aku juga." Miyu ikut - ikutan membungkuk.

"Hh... sudahlah, angkat kepala kalian! Semarah apapun Papa, Papa tidak akan menyuruhmu putus maupun menjauh dari Kanata. Papa lebih menginginkan kebahagiaanmu lebih dari apapun. Dan lagi... Papa tahu jika kau akan sangat bahagia bersama Kanata." Ujar Ayah Yuu bijaksana.

"Papa..."

"Papa hanya ingin yang terbaik, tidak ingin kau terluka. Kau adalah harta milik Papa dan Mama yang paling berharga." Kali ini ucapan Ayah Yuu membuat semuanya terharu. Ibu Miki dan Miyu langsung memeluk beliau.

Sekejap semua menjadi hening karena terharu. Kanata dan Hosho ikut - ikutan saling pandang, lalu Hosho menepuk sayang pundak Kanata seolah berkata, Ayah juga sama seperti itu.

"Paman, Bibi, sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan hal ini akhir tahun pelajaran nanti, bertepatan dengan kepulangan Paman dan Bibi yang telah menghabiskan kontrak bersama NASA dan kelulusanku. Namun, berhubung Paman dan Bibi sudah ada disini sekarang, aku akan mengatakan hal ini sekarang juga." Kata Kanata memecah keheningan.

Ibu Miki tersenyum senang karena sepertinya bisa menebak apa yang ingin Kanata katakan. Miyu dan Ayah Yuu tampak kebingungan.

"Aku ingin meminta Miyu menjadi istriku." Ucap Kanata mantap.

Semua orang di ruangan itu tercengang mendengarnya. Tak ada yang mengira jika Kanata akan seberani itu. Ya, Kanata memang sudah merencanakan akan melamar Miyu di hadapan kedua orang tuanya saat mereka kembali dari NASA. Suatu tindakan yang sangat _gentleman_.

Miyu hanya dapat tersenyum gembira mendengarnya. Inilah impian setiap gadis. Kekasih yang ia cintai melamarnya di depan orang tuanya. Meski lamaran Kanata ini jauh dari kata romantis, namun hal inilah yang paling romantis yang pernah Kanata lakukan untuknya. Meski tanpa bunga, coklat, maupun cincin, lamaran Kanata ini disambut dengan antusias dan anggukan bahagia dari Miyu. Tangan Miyu mencengram lengan Ayah Yuu seolah ingin berkata kepada beliau untuk menjawab 'iya' untuknya.

"Kalau Paman... terserah Miyu saja. Paman akan menyetujuinya jika Miyu menginginkan menjadi istrimu. Karena pada akhirnya, Miyu yang akan menjalani semuanya." Kata Yuu Kozuki sambil memandang ke arah putri tersayangnya.

"Ah, iya. Paman setuju dengan satu syarat. Kalian tidak boleh berhubungan badan sebelum menikah. Paman tak ingin Miyu menikah karena terpaksa sudah mengandung duluan. Jika melanggar syarat Paman, kau akan merasakan hukuman dari Paman, Kanata." Tambah Yuu yang kemudian diikuti oleh cubitan keras dari istrinya.

"ADUH... sakit, Sayang!" Keluh Yuu Kozuki kepada istrinya yang tersenyum menatap anaknya.

Miyu mengangguk dengan senyuman bahagia yang senantiasa tersungging di bibir merahnya itu. Kanata segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Semuanya memandang heran ke arah Kanata yang pergi tanpa sepatah katapun setelah mendapat jawaban ya dari Miyu.

Setelah beberapa menit menghilang, Kanata muncul dengan sebuah kotak. Dibukanya kotak itu dan diraihnya tangan kiri Miyu. Kanata menyematkan sebuah cincin sederhana dengan permata kecil ditengahnya di jari manis tangan kiri Miyu. Ternyata, Kanata sudah menyiapkan sepasang cincin untuknya melamar Miyu.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu hanya bisa termangu melihat betapa Kanata sudah merencanakan segalanya dengan matang. Tak ada yang menyangka jika uang hasil menjadi asisten profesor selama ini ditabungnya untuk membeli sepasang cincin sederhana yang sangat manis itu. Selain itu, Kanata juga bekerja secara diam - diam sebagai pengajar bagi siswa SMA yang membutuhkan bimbingan tambahan secara privat.

"Waduh, Yuu. Kau kalah romantis dari Kanata." Komentar Miki Kozuki kepada suaminya.

Miyu menangis haru setelah memasangkan cincin pasangannya ke jari manis tangan kiri Kanata. Meski air mata mengalir menuju pipinya, bibirnya tak lepas dari senyum kebahagiaan. Miyu langsung mendekap Kanata penuh kebahagiaan. Yuu yang tadinya ingin marah dan memisahkan keduanya saat melihat tindakan Miyu langsung ditahan istrinya yang menggelengkan kepala untuk melarangnya melakukan itu. Kebahagiaan menyelimuti sisa hari itu.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"Kanata, tumben kau memakai cincin." Seru Santa saat keduanya kembali bertemu untuk melanjutkan proyek tugas akhir mereka.

Kanata hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Jangan - jangan... Kau sudah melamar Kozuki?!" Ujar Santa yang curiga dengan senyum Kanata yang terlihat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Tentu. Memangnya kau pikir aku mau memakai cincin tanpa alasan?" Ujar Kanata dingin seperti biasanya. Namun, bibirnya tak berhenti untuk mengeluarkan senyuman yang membuat orang - orang yang melintas jadi heran.

"Astaga! Kau serius?! Selamat atas pertunangannya! Tapi... kenapa tak mengundangku?" Kata Santa terkejut mendengarnya.

"Untuk apa mengundangmu? Kami tidak mengadakan pesta pertunangan seperti Hanakomachi. Aku hanya melamarnya di hadapan orang tuanya." Tanggapan Kanata yang santai seperti ini membuat Santa gemas.

"Nekat." Komentar Santa.

"Tapi buktinya kami direstui kan?"

Santa hanya bisa geleng - geleng kepala melihat sahabatnya yang begitu santai melamar kekasih yang dipacarinya semenjak SMP itu dihadapan orang tua kekasihnya. Jika Santa adalah Kanata, pasti jantungnya berhenti berdetak tepat ketika kedua matanya melirik mata orang tua kekasihnya. Apalagi jika ayah dari kekasihnya terkenal diam - diam menghanyutkan seperti orang tua Miyu Kozuki. Santa pernah sekali bertemu mereka ketika sedang mengadakan pesta tidak jadinya kepindahan Miyu bersama teman - teman sekelasnya di rumah Miyu.

Saat itu, Yuu Kozuki tak lepas mengawasi mereka dari balik pintu. Sementara ibunya Miyu, Miki Kozuki yang supel sudah dari tadi menarik suaminya setelah ikut bercengkrama sebentar bersama mereka semua. Sepertinya saat itu hanya Santa dan Kanata yang menyadari kehadiran Yuu yang bersembunyi.

Pandangan yang menusuk itu sangat kentara terasa. Tapi, itu bukan tatapan benci. Hanya tatapan khawatir yang berlebihan dari seorang ayah kepada putrinya. Santa tahu itu. Dia juga akan mengawasi adik perempuannya seperti itu jika banyak temannya yang berkunjung. Apalagi jika semuanya belum dikenalnya dengan baik.

Sahabat baik Santa yang satu itu benar - benar seorang _gentlemen_. Bahkan disaat anak - anak muda lain sudah mencumbui pacarnya, Kanata tetap menjalani pacaran yang polos dengan Miyu. Entah karena pendidikan ayahnya yang seorang pendeta Budha atau karena prinsip hidupnya, Santa tak tahu, hingga kini Kanata dan Miyu masih menjaga kehormatannya satu sama lain.

Mereka pun melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka yang tertunda karena mengobrol tadi. Kanata yang mengeluarkan aura yang sangat bahagia membuat Santa juga bahagia. Sahabatnya itu memang jarang menunjukan emosinya, namun sekalinya memunculkannya, dia bisa menjadi sangat berbeda. Sama seperti saat ini, Kanata menjadi semakin semangat menyelesaikan proyek mereka agar segera bisa berbahagia bersama kekasih yang kini berstatus menjadi tunangannya.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Miyu kini sedang sibuk memilih gaun untuk pernikahannya. Kedua orang tuanya sudah kembali ke Jepang dan Kanata pun telah menyelesaikan kuliahnya 2 minggu yang lalu dengan nilai sempurna. Bahkan kini Kanata mendapat pekerjaan dan tawaran beasiswa ke luar negeri. Jadi, Miyu dan Kanata mempercepat keinginan mereka untuk menikah. Yah, walaupun hanya maju seminggu sih.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Kata Miyu keluar dari kamar ganti memperlihatkan baju pilihannya kepada kedua orang tuanya.

Baju itu sangat manis dan modern. Gaun putih tanpa lengan dengan korset transparan yang memperlihatkan perut itu, semakin terlihat manis dengan payet yang membuat terlihat mewah di korset itu. Miyu terlihat seksi dalam gaun itu. Apalagi modelnya sederhana dengan potongan duyung yang membuatnya terlihat pas ditubuhnya.

Ibu Miki mengacungkan jempolnya sambil mengangguk senang. Ibu Miki sangat setuju dengan pilihan Miyu. Sayangnya sepertinya Ayah Yuu tidak senang seperti Ibu Miki. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Miyu dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tegas.

"Tidak! Papa tidak mau anak Papa terlihat seperti wanita penggoda dipernikahannya." Kata Ayah Yuu tegas.

"Tidak kok. Miyu tak nampak seperti wanita penggoda. Justru sangat cantik dan seksi." Bela Ibu Miki.

"Pokoknya aku tak setuju dengan baju pilihannya itu." Ayah Yuu benar - benar tegas menolak baju pilihan Miyu.

Akhirnya Miyu mengganti bajunya dengan baju pilihan ayahnya. Miyu tampak tidak senang dengan pilihan Ayahnya itu. Terlalu kuno. Baju itu seperti baju pesta waktu dirinya masih kecil. Bajunya itu model lama dengan lengan pendek menggembung dan tali pita dibelakangnya yang cukup besar. Bagian roknya pun bertumpuk dan terlihat menggembung. Miyu sangat tidak menyukainya. Miyu pun keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Maksud Papa mau yang begini?" Tanya Miyu begitu keluar ruang ganti.

Ayah Yuu tersenyum senang. Sementara Ibu Miki memiliki ekspresi yang berkebalikan. Sama seperti Miyu, Ibu Miki pun tidak menyukainya.

"Nah, kalau begini kan bagus. Ini baru peri kecil Papa." Kata Ayah Yuu senang.

"Bagus apanya? Itu kuno sekali, Sayang. Tidak, aku tidak setuju. Aku tak mau Miyu kita jadi terlihat seperti nenek tua dipernikahannya." Kata Ibu Miki benar - benar menolak pilihan Ayah Yuu.

"Tapi, itu cantik." Seru Ayah Yuu tak mau kalah.

"Pokoknya tidak! Aku tidak setuju! Miyu, coba yang lain." Kata Ibu Miki sambil memilihkan baju yang lain.

Miyu pun mengganti bajunya lagi. Kali ini bajunya lebih modern dan cantik dari pilihan Ayah Yuu. Gaun pilihan ibunya itu berpotongan _A-lines_ tanpa lengan dengan dibagian dadanya yang memperlihatkan belahan dada Miyu yang jelas. Dibahunya diberi brukat transparan dengan sulaman cantik menghiasinya agar tampak sedikit tertutup. Gaun putih nan simpel itu sangat pas ditubuh Miyu. Apalagi ditambah manisnya renda dibeberapa bagian bajunya.

"Yang begini? Bagaimana?" Tanya Miyu begitu keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Pas sekali! Mama suka sekali!" Seru Ibu Miki senang.

"Papa... tidak terlalu suka." Kata Yuu Kozuki membuat istri dan anaknya melotot kesal.

"Oh, ayolah, Papa! Ini sempurna! Aku suka dengan gaun ini. Mama juga sama. Aku lelah jika harus berganti baju lagi..." Keluh Miyu pada ayahnya.

"Iya nih. Gaun itu cantik dan pas sekali untuk Miyu. Kalau kau tak setuju, biar aku yang membelikannya untuk Miyu!" Protes Ibu Miki pada suaminya.

"Astaga! Kalian ini berisik sekali. Papa tidak terlalu suka bukan berarti tidak setuju dan tidak akan membelikannya. Papa hanya berpikir jika potongan dadanya bisa dibuat lurus, pasti akan lebih cantik." Ujar Ayah Yuu yang ternyata tidak setuju dengan belahan dada Miyu yang terekspos karena gaun itu.

"Sayang, kalau diubah lagi, tidak akan jadi sempurna seperti ini." Kata Ibu Miki yang masih protes pada suaminya.

"Tapi..."

"Pokoknya tanpa tapi dan syarat."

"Baiklah, kita ambil yang ini."

Akhirnya setelah perdebatan sengit antara ibu-anak dan ayahnya itu, yang dimenangkan oleh sang ibu dan anak tentunya, Ayah Yuu pun membelikan baju pilihan Ibu Miki untuk Miyu. Meski masih protes dengan potongan dada yang membuatnya memperlihatkan belahan dada putrinya, Yuu Kozuki pun mengakui jika putrinya terlihat sangat cantik dalam gaun itu.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Semua persiapan berjalan sempurna. Yah, walaupun ada yang mempertanyakan pilihan Kanata dan Miyu untuk menikah di gereja, bukan di kuil keluarga Saionji sih. Kanata dan Miyu memiliki alasan tersendiri untuk tak menikah di kuil itu. Walaupun mereka bukan penganut agama Kristen, namun mereka menganggap gereja juga merupakan tempat suci yang akan membuat suasana khidmat semakin terasa di upacara pernikahan mereka nanti.

Alasan lainnya adalah karena mereka mengundang Christine Hanakomachi. Tentu saja mereka tidak ingin kejadian yang lalu terulang kembali, yaitu saat Chirstine mencabut pohon besar yang berusia ratusan tahun yang berada di pekarangan rumah Kanata sampai ke akar - akarnya saat Christine lupa diri. Mereka tak ingin para tamu terluka dan meminimalkan benda - benda berat dan besar disekitar mereka.

Dan satu alasan lagi, yaitu Ruu. Mereka selalu teringat akan malaikat kecil mereka, yang kini sudah bahagia bersama orang tua kandungnya, ketika berada di kuil. Sebenarnya hanya Miyu yang merasa seperti itu. Namun, mau tak mau Kanata juga harus memikirkan perasaan Miyu yang sangat sensitif jika sudah menyangkut Ruu. Mana mau Kanata melihat pengantinnya menangis karena teringat Ruu dihari bahagia mereka. Yah, walaupun Kanata sangat berterimakasih kepada malaikat kecil mereka itu yang membuat mereka bersatu dan menyadari perasaan satu sama lain lebih cepat.

Kanata jadi tak bisa tidur malam ini. Dirinya tak sabar untuk pagi segera menyapa. Kanata lagi - lagi melirik jam. Masih lama sekali hingga mentari terbit menyapa. Miyu pun mengalami hal serupa dengan Kanata. Keduanya tak sabar menantikan hari esok datang menyapa, yaitu hari dimana mereka akan menjadi satu dan tak terpisahkan.

Setelah lelah begadang, Kanata dan Miyu tertidur. Pada akhirnya mereka hanya tidur selama 3 jam. Untunglah keduanya tidak memiliki kantung mata dan sekitar mata mereka tidak menghitam. Sepanjang pagi, Kanata tak berhenti menguap. Hosho Saionji yang melihat putra semata wayangnya mengantuk segera memberikannya segelas kopi pahit.

"Minum ini. Kau tak boleh terus menerus menguap. Tak enak dilihat para tamu nanti." Kata Hosho sambil menaruh segelas kopi pahit di depan Kanata yang sedang sarapan.

"Terimakasih, Yah." Ujar Kanata sambil menegak sedikit kopinya.

"Nanti kau jangan seperti anak kecil lagi. Kau sudah punya tanggung jawab baru. Sayangi istrimu seperti saat pacaran, bahkan lebih dari itu." Nasihat Hosho sambil menyantap makanannya.

"Baik, Ayah. Aku akan mendengar semua nasihat Ayah. Maaf ya, Yah. Selama ini aku mengambil keputusan tentang hubunganku dengan Miyu tanpa berunding dengan Ayah." Kanata kini menunduk tak berani menatap ayahnya.

"Tak masalah. Kau sudah dewasa dan bisa mempertimbangkan yang baik dan buruk bagi dirimu sendiri. Ayah percaya kau bisa mengambil keputusan terbaik bagi dirimu sendiri." Kata Hosho Saionji bangkit lalu menepuk pelan pundak putra tersayangnya itu.

"Ayah..."

"Jangan lupa cepat berikan Ayah cucu, ya!" Kata Hosho bercanda untuk mencairkan suasana yang mulai serius ini.

Paman pendeta yang satu itu memang tidak suka suasana yang terlampau serius. Pasti ada saja caranya untuk membuat suasananya kembali ceria seperti semula. Kanata memang terkadang sebal dengan sikap ayahnya itu, namun terkadang pula ia merindukannya. Sikap ayahnya itulah salah satu yang membuat hidupnya tidak monoton dan lebih berwarna seperti Miyu.

"Sudah, cepat bersiap. Kita harus segera berangkat." Kata Hosho sambil membereskan piring bekas sarapan dan gelas kosong bekas kopi Kanata.

Kanata tersenyum dan pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan gosok gigi karena ia sudah mandi sebelum sarapan tadi. Kanata bersiap di kamarnya. Di kamarnya, Kanata berganti pakaian dengan tuxedo putih yang membuatnya tambah terlihat tampan. Dikenakannya dasi berwarna silver dan bunga mawar merah terselip indah di saku jasnya. Kanata sungguh terlihat sempurna dengan semua itu.

Kanata dan Hosho Saionji berangkat duluan menggunakan mobil yang sudah Kanata sewa untuk hari itu. Kopornya pun sudah masuk ke dalam bagasi. Ya, setelah upacara pernikahan, Kanata dan Miyu langsung berangkat menuju Okinawa untuk berbulan madu. Kopor Miyu juga sudah masuk ke dalam.

Tak lama kemudian, Kanata memasuki gedung gereja. Dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang, Kanata menunggu Miyu masuk dan berjalan menuju altar. Deg... Deg... Deg...

Akhirnya, Miyu memasuki ruangan dengan menggandeng tangan ayahnya. Mata Kanata berbinar menatap Miyu. Miyu benar - benar tampak cantik dalam balutan gaun pengantinnya. Tak hanya Kanata, Miyu juga berbinar menatap Kanata yang tampak sangat memesona dalam tuxedo putihnya. Miyu semakin dekat, degup jantung Kanata semakin tak menentu.

Para undangan menatap kedua pengantin dengan tatapan kagum. Namun, mereka juga mencuri pandang ke arah perut Miyu dan berharap menemukan gumpalan embrio yang sejak awal memang tak ada. Pernikahan yang terkesan mendadak ini membuat orang - orang itu berpikir bahwa sudah ada embrio yang tumbuh berkembang di tubuh Miyu.

Miyu kini berada dihadapan Kanata. Ayah Yuu menyerahkan gandengan tangannya kepada Kanata. Miyu menggandeng tangan Kanata. Mereka menuju altar dan mengucapkan janji setia mereka. Cinta tulus tanpa syarat yang tumbuh berkembang diantara mereka lah yang mengantarkan mereka mengucapkan janji sehidup semati.

"Kau cantik sekali." Bisik Kanata di telinga Miyu yang membuat Miyu memerah malu.

"Kau juga tampan, Kanata." Bisik Miyu membalas pujian Kanata.

Setelah janji itu terucap, cincin pernikahan pun disematkan di jari manis tangan kanan keduanya. Mata Miyu menatap mata Kanata. Semakin dalam tatapan itu, semakin berkembang pula senyuman di bibir Miyu. Kanata menyentuh pipi Miyu. Miyu menikmati kehangatan dari tangan Kanata. Perlahan, Kanata mengecup bibir Miyu dengan lembut. Semua terpana dengan keromantisan dan kelembutan yang Kanata tunjukan.

Pesta kecil dimulai untuk seluruh tamu undangan. Untunglah saat itu Christine belum datang. Semua orang ikut bersuka cita atas pernikahan yang ditunggu - tunggu ini. Meski ada banyak juga yang curiga karena semuanya terkesan tertutup dan mendadak.

Kue pengantin yang tersusun rapi pun dipotong oleh mereka. Semua undangan mendapat potongan kue cantik dengan rasa istimewa itu. Setelah sekitar jam menunjukkan waktu undangan yang diberikan kepada teman - teman mereka, Kanata dan Miyu pun menutup pesta kecil yang ditujukan untuk kolega dan keluarga besar mereka.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan keluar dari gereja. Di depan, mereka sudah disambut oleh semua teman mereka. Tampak beberapa orang sedang berusaha menenangkan Christine yang mulai mengamuk dan mengangkat limo milik keluarganya.

"Selamat atas pernikahannya!"

"Selamat!"

"Kyaaa... tenang Hanakomachi!"

Mereka berjalan dengan malu - malu. Tiupan angin membawa ribuan kelopak Sakura menambah keindahan hari ini. Miyu semakin erat menggandeng lengan Kanata. Kebahagiaan menyelimuti keduanya. Suka cita mengiringi kepergian mereka ke bandara. Mereka segera memacu mobil menuju bandara sebelum Christine melukai banyak orang. Bukannya bermaksud tidak mengadakan pesta besar, tapi Christine hadir disana. Lagi pula, Kanata hanya mendapat izin selama 3 hari dari kantornya.

Kanata dan Miyu pergi menuju Okinawa yang terkenal akan keindahan pantainya. Dunia seakan berputar lebih lambat disana. Keindahan panorama alam dan keramahan penduduk aslinya menciptakan ketenangan sendiri yang berbeda. Meski udara masih terlalu dingin untuk menikmati air laut, hal itu tak mengurangi keindahan yang ada disana. Inilah waktu bagi mereka membuka lembaran baru bagi hidup mereka.

Kanata menggendong Miyu memasuki kamar hotel yang sudah dipesan orang tua mereka sebagai hadiah pernikahan. Keduanya mengagumi kamar yang indah itu. Cahaya temaram dan tempat tidur yang menghadap ke balkon membuat suasana romantis semakin terasa. Dari balkon itulah, mereka dapat melihat pantai dengan sempurna.

Miyu dan Kanata segera membersihkan tubuh mereka dan berganti dengan pakaian yang lebih nyaman. Hari masih sore, namun mereka tak ingin beranjak pergi dari kamar. Makan malam pun sudah dipesan untuk diantar ke kamar. Mereka menikmati pemandangan dari balkon sore itu sambil berpelukan. Miyu menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Kanata yang bidang, sementara Kanata tengah duduk setengah berbaring di kursi pantai yang memang disediakan di balkon.

"Kanata, jika ini adalah mimpi, aku tak ingin terbangun." Ujar Miyu manja.

"Jika ini mimpi, tak mungkin kau akan merasakan sentuhanku kan?" Kata Kanata sambil membelai pucuk kepala Miyu lalu turun hingga ke pipinya.

"Benar. Ini adalah kenyataan. Aku bisa merasakan dengan jelas sentuhan kulitmu di kulitku." Kata Miyu berbalik menghadap Kanata.

Kedua sejoli itu menautkan bibir dengan lembut. Namun, semakin lama, tautan lembut itu berubah menjadi nakal. Kanata mencoba untuk menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut Miyu dengan lidahnya. Lidah Kanata berhasil menerobos masuk dan menjelajahi setiap sudut dari mulut Miyu. Decapan - decapan hasil dari penjelajahan Kanata itu terdengar jelas. Setetes saliva mengalir keluar dari mulut keduanya dan membentuk benang halus ketika mereka mengambil jarak untuk bernapas.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti setelah makan malam." Kata Kanata mengakhiri sesi bercumbu mereka. Miyu hanya bisa mengangguk mendengarnya.

Setelah berkata begitu, pelayan masuk ke kamar mereka dan mulai menata makan malam romantis disana. Semuanya tertata cantik di atas meja. Miyu dan Kanata pun makan malam dengan perasaan campur aduk. Antara gembira dan gelisah, mereka memikirkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah ini. Rasa masakan yang enak luar biasa itu jadi tidak terasa di lidah keduanya. Setelah makan malam selesai, para pelayan membereskan semuanya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Miyu dan Kanata bangkit dari tempat duduknya secara bersamaan. Mereka menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi mereka. Wajah keduanya kentara sekali terlihat gugup. Miyu teringat akan kado dari ibunya yang beliau berikan pagi ini. Katanya kado itu harus dibuka dan dipakai malam ini. Miyu jadi menerka - nerka apa isi kadonya.

"Aku duluan." Kata Kanata lalu keluar dari kamar mandi.

Miyu mengangguk, kemudian ia mulai mencari kado dari ibunya. Setelah menemukannya, Miyu segera merobek bungkus yang terlihat cantik itu. Mata Miyu membulat ketika sadar apa yang ada di dalam kado tersebut. Sebuah lingerie seksi dan pesan dari ibunya. Miyu segera membaca pesan dari ibunya itu.

 _"Sayang, jangan marah dulu sama Mama. Ini kado yang paling cocok untuk pengantin baru sepertimu, menurut Mama sih. Oh, iya, semua pakaian dalammu yang ada di kopor sudah Mama ganti dengan yang seksi. Satu lagi, bajumu juga Mama tukar dengan yang lebih anggun dan menawan semua. Godalah suamimu, Kanata, dan cepat berikan Mama cucu! Peluk sayang, Mama"_

Astaga! Miyu hampir saja berteriak panik ketika selesai membacanya. Pantas saja tadi ketika ia mencari baju ganti, Miyu tak menemukan baju yang dicarinya. Ternyata, semua ini kerjaan ibunya yang sudah menukar semua isi kopornya tanpa sepengetahuan Miyu. Dengan penuh rasa malu, dipakainya lingerie seksi itu, lalu ditutupnya dengan menggunakan baju handuk yang tersedia disana.

Miyu keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati ruangan menjadi lebih gelap. Kanata sudah menutup rapat semua tirai dan mengunci pintu depan. Hanya cahaya dari lampu tidur yang menerangi ruangan itu. Semua tampak sangat romantis dengan cahaya temaram. Kanata menunggu Miyu di depan tempat tidur.

Mata Kanata membulat terkejut melihat Miyu keluar menggunakan baju handuk. Rasa gugupnya benar - benar mengambil alih dirinya. Bahkan Kanata sudah beberapa kali menelan air liurnya sendiri karena gugup. Miyu berjalan menghampiri Kanata. Debaran jantung keduanya semakin heboh terdengar di telinga masing - masing. Kini, keduanya berhadapan dan bingung harus memulai seperti apa.

Tak ada satu kata pun yang terlontar dari mulut keduanya. Tangan Kanata mulai bergerak menyentuh pipi Miyu. Dikecupnya dengan sayang dahi istrinya itu. Kecupan itu kemudian turun hingga ke bibir. Tangan Miyu mulai merengkuh leher Kanata. Kanata pun memeluk erat pinggang istrinya itu agar mendekat kepadanya.

Kecupan lembut itu perlahan menjadi panas. Lidah Kanata yang mulai bermain di dalam mulut Miyu membuat Miyu jadi kewalahan. Perlahan, Kanata mulai membuka baju handuk yang dikenakan Miyu. Kanata tampak terkejut melihat apa yang ada dibaliknya. Miyu tampak sangat seksi dengan lingerie yang dikenakannya itu.

"Kau mau menggodaku?" Tanya Kanata terkejut senang dengan kenyataan istrinya pun seperti dirinya yang ingin melakukan hal itu.

"Ini... Mama yang memberikannya padaku. Katanya aku disuruh mengenakannya malam ini." Kata Miyu malu. Wajahnya sekarang bahkan lebih merah dari tomat dan kepiting rebus.

"Kau cantik." Hanya itu yang bisa Kanata katakan di telinga Miyu.

Kini, tak hanya bibir Miyu yang menjadi sasaran keganasan lidah Kanata. Leher dan telinganya pun menjadi sasaran empuk bagi lidah Kanata yang nakal. Miyu mengeluarkan desahan - desahan nakal akibat pergerakan lidah Kanata. Desahan - desahan Miyu itulah yang membuat Kanata semakin agresif dalam melakukan aksinya.

"Ah— Ka— Kanata—" Desah Miyu.

Kanata membawa Miyu ke atas kasur. Dibukanya kaus yang sedari tadi kenakannya sehingga kini Kanata bertelanjang dada dan memamerkan dada bidang dan perut _sixpack_ -nya. Pipi Miyu bersemu merah melihatnya. Suaminya ini benar - benar seksi. Kanata berganti melepaskan lingerie Miyu dan menyisakan Miyu dengan pakaian dalam Miyu. Dicumbunya lagi istrinya itu.

"Ngggh—" Erang Miyu begitu Kanata membuat _kissmark_ di dadanya.

Kanata menjelajahi tubuh Miyu dan membuat desahan keluar dari mulut Miyu lebih banyak lagi. Semakin lama, Kanata menemukan banyak titik - titik sensitif dari Miyu. Miyu yang notabennya belum pernah tersentuh siapapun memang sangat sensitif.

Dengan sekali gerakan, bra Miyu sudah lepas dari pengaitnya. Entah sejak kapan, tangan Kanata sudah terampil melepas bra Miyu hanya dengan satu tangan. Kanata bermain - main dengan buah dada Miyu. Sebelah tangannya menahan tubuhnya agar tak membebani Miyu sambil menggenggam tangan Miyu, sementara tangan yang lain sibuk bermain dengan salah satu dari buah dada Miyu. Mulutnya menghisap buah dada Miyu yang lain sehingga membuatnya terlihat seperti bayi besar yang lapar.

Kanata kembali mencumbui bibir istrinya. Saliva pun menetes keluar dari sudut bibir mereka. Tangan Miyu merengkuh leher Kanata yang membuat keduanya berciuman dalam waktu yang lama.

"Hhhh— Kana— ta—" Desah Miyu saat dirinya berhasil mengambil napas.

Kanata pun melepaskan pakaian terakhir yang melekat di tubuh mereka. Miyu tersipu malu. Wajahnya benar - benar merah dan malu. Namun, anehnya Miyu merasa nyaman karena bersentuhan kulit dengan suaminya itu. Malu, tapi nyaman, itu pula yang dirasakan Kanata. Dikecupnya lagi bibir Miyu.

"Bolehkah?" Tanya Kanata.

Miyu hanya bisa mengangguk menjawabnya. Kanata yang sudah mendapat persetujuan dari Miyu pun langsung bertindak.

*Selanjutnya Author ga sanggup lagi buat menggambarkannya. Jangan protes, ya!*

Kanata dan Miyu terbangun keesokan harinya dengan perasaan bahagia. Keduanya bertatapan dengan tubuh yang masih berbalut selimut. Rona bahagia menyelimuti keduanya. Mereka berharap pagi ini akan menemukan gumpalan zigot yang akan tumbuh berkembang di dalam rahim Miyu.

Lembaran pertama dari pernikahan mereka sudah terisi dengan kebahagiaan. Mereka pun menantikan waktu terus berputar dan mengisi lebaran berikutnya dengan kebahagiaan juga.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Beberapa bulan kemudian...

Kehidupan mereka semakin sempurna dengan kehadiran putri kecil yang akan semakin menghiasi hidup mereka. Tapi, itu akan diceritakan di kisah yang lain.

—Tamat—The End—Fin—Owari—

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(1) B yang dimaksud itu tahapan dalam berhubungan. Itu juga kalau Author ga salah liat referensi.

A: Berciuman

B: Berciuman dalam keadaan _half naked_

C: Berhubungan badan

Cerita pas nyari gaun pengantin itu, Author terinspirasi dari salah satu episode sebuah acara di TV kabel yang mencari gaun pengantin. Well, kalo mirip ya wajar, tapi enggak mirip2 amat kok. Ada beberapa perubahan yang Author lakukan dari acara aslinya.

P.S. Author ga sengaja liat tuh acara pas lagi main di rumah sepupu Author. Jadi, jangan anggap itu hobi Author ya buat liat acara macam itu.

Note:

Akhirnya selesaaaiiiii. Asli, ini Author bingung sebenarnya mau berakhir macam mana. Tadinya mau dibikin 4 Chapter, tapi berhubung Author nya males, ya udah dipadetin jadi 3 aja. Hehehe... Maaf, ya kalo kecepetan di chapter 3 ini. Ini aja Author sebenernya ga sanggup buat ngetik bagian lime nya itu. Sungguh ku tak sanggup lagi. Mulai kini semua terserah~~. *Author malah nyanyi* PLAKK *digampar temen Author*

Makasih yang udah baca dan review. Makasih juga buat temen Author yang jadi editor pribadi buat ngasih saran biar nih cerita cepet kelar. Ini note panjang amat, ya? Berasa lagi speech di acara penghargaan novel macam Akutagawa Prize deh. Hahaha... BHAY!


End file.
